Transformers Challenge Ficlets
by Zira Angel
Summary: Oh god, why am I even doing this? A series of various ficlets done for a writing challenge posed by a friend of mine. Rating varies per ficlet
1. Stop Scratching My Paint

Let's go with author notes here, why not? Not that I have much to say.

This is from a challenge I'm doing wiht a friend. Writing at least 100 words a day unti we get distracted. I GET DISTRACTED EASILY. AND NOT ALL OF THIS WILL BE TRANSFORMERS. DEAL WITH IT :U

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Title: Stop Scratching My Paint Rating: Lockdown is being Lockdown Words: 135

"Stop that."

The remark is followed closely with a absent minded batting to Lockdown's hook by Prowl's hand. The taller mech lets out a soft chuckle, only getting closer.

"Don't be like that, kid," it is said in a soft and smokey voice, and the hook returns swiftly. Prowl lets out a soft sigh, a puff of irritated air.

"I'm busy." The words are annoyed, but he doesn't shove the other away this time. He really should have, because Lockdown seems to take the lack of physical negation as an invitation; wrapping a arm around the smaller bot's waist.

He lets the claw slip, and draws it up Prowl's side, leaving a deep line in the metal. Prowl hisses angrily, disentangling himself from the mech holding him close. Shoving him away, Prowl stalks off angrily. 


	2. I don't want to be the parent

Title: I don't want to be the parent

Fandom: Transformers Animated

Rating: I'd call this very G Prompt: Sparkling Prowl or Tiny Prowl is Tiny

Words: 299

Disclaimer: Still not mine

"Get back here!"

There's a squeal of wheels on pavement and a loud whine of, "Noooooo!" in a childish voice as Optimus catches the tiny black and gold motorcycle before he can take off too quickly.

Optimus sighs and pushes the squirming now robot into Bumblebee's protesting servos. "Oh, come ON, bossbot! Don't do this to me! Make Jazz do this! Prowl likes him!"

"You know he's busy, Bumblebee," he says as they both ignore Prowl's angry pounding on Bee.

"Let me go! Let me go! " Prowl slumps in Bee's servos, seemingly exausted. However, Bee doesn't loosen his grip, knowing full well the trick the sparkling was trying to pull.

"Bossbot! He'll just escape when my back is turned! You know this!" Prowl stops feigning tiredness and glares up at Bee at this. Squirming even more, he tries pouting cutely at Optimus, only to get ignored pointedly.

"You need to just keep better track of him. It was your idea to have all of us raise him after we found him like this, rather then having him brought to Cybertron."

Bee doesn't pay any attention to Prowl kicking him angrily, choosing to talk instead, "But I didn't think that I'd have to be a parent! I could be the cool older brother, and you can be the mom! But instead I'm the mom! This isn't fair!"

Optimus only turns away and takes off, leaving Bee with a protesting Prowl. Bee watches him go out of sight for a few seconds, and puts down the sparkling, still holding him tight so he doesn't take off, and says irritably, "How about the both of us paint his room day-glo pink, and hide out in the park for a few days?"

Prowl stops struggling immediately, and they go do just that.


	3. Swoop only wants the prettiest

Title: Swoop only wants the prettiest of sparkmates

Rating: G, I suppose

Prompt: Swoop want sparklings

Characters: Swoop/Prowl

Words: 100

Music: Cuddlefish by Stephan Nance

Author's notes: This actually has PICTURES in my livejournal. If you want to check that out, that would be pretty awesome for you or something. Link is in my profile.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

----

So I was hanging out in a tree

When I spied the prettiest ninjabot I ever did see

He was watching a group of horses

All serene

I watched him closely

He did not move an inch

Knowing how he loves birds

I came to keep him company

When he did not react

I pressed my point

He only sighed

And looked away

Now for this I would not stand

So I took him by the hand

Pulling that bot up

Well, it was like pulling teeth

But I got him in the end

And now we have a sparkling

----

And another note, just in case you skipped the one above. There are PICTURES for this. In my livejournal. Link to it in my profile, if you want it.


	4. To Save Ultra Magnus

Title: To Save Ultra Magnus  
Characters: Cliffjumper/Shockwave, Ultra Magnus  
Rating: PG for violence, I suppose?  
Music: Until The Day You Die by Abney Park  
Words: 607

Notes: This is actually a start of a fic I'm writing with a friend, but we decided to scrap it since it is in the wrong pov for what direction we're going for with it. We might be posting the full versions of our many and varied fics in my account, or a joint account we will be making. I'm not sure just yet.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Cliffjumper stretches out, pulling down the tray of energon. He jiggles it slightly, making certain it is solidly in place, not going to spill very easily, and starts to walk back to where Ultra Magnus and Longarm are. There's lots of slightly muffled yelling and slamming against things, so he rushes towards there.

He opens the door to Ultra Magnus being slammed into the floor and his arm being wrenched out violently by a gigantic one-eyed and be-antlered Decepticon. The tray slips from his servos, and is just about to rush to his leader's aid, when the Decepticon calls his name in the happiest tone he's ever heard anyone say it. Even happier than Longarm when they're interfacing.

Cliffjumper, the bot has Magnus's hammer in one servo, and he's splattered with energon and oil. He's enormous, too, so much taller and broader than Cliffjumper.

Who are you? Cliffjumper demands, and he's so proud that his voice only wavers a little bit, facing down this Decepticon in the middle of an attack.

Don't you recognize me? and the Decepticon sounds so slagging _disappointed_ in him. Then he does something _strange_, a type of transformation Cliffjumper has never seen before the bot in front of him grows smaller, his claws tuck away and normal servos appear, the antlers slide forward and down and his _face_.

Longarm Prime now stands in front of him, his blue Autobot eyes shining with happiness, and Cliffjumper decides that he's just suffered some sort of massive processor trauma and is hallucinating.

Taking a unconscious step back, he shakes his head. "Y-you aren't- you _can't_- you-"

"Longarm, Cliffjumper? Oh, but I am." Longarm shifts back to his Decepticon form, "But the correct name is Shockwave, my minibot."

Cliffjumper's processor stops and stutters, and he absolutely refuses to call him that. He refuses to believe his _lover_ is one of Megatron's closest followers. He's just about to take off and find the _real_ Longarm when Shockwave steps on Ultra Magnus.

Get, his voice is too soft, so he raises it, trying to project a confidence he doesn't feel at _all_, get off of him!

Shockwave is holding the hammer above the Magnus, and Cliffjumper has seen enough of its use to know that if he brings it down on the other bot, it will offline him permanently. His servos twitch, and he can feel the default stingers waiting but he has had no reason to use them since boot camp, and even back then he was only a passable shot at best. A few zaps of non-combat electric sting aren't going to do /anything/ to the Decepticon. Cliffjumper feels so slagging _useless_.

Sharp, wicked claws stroke the hammer's handle, and Cliffjumper's optics are drawn to them. Those claws could probably pierce straight through his armor.

You know, Shockwave begins, congenially, I was planning on simply offlining this old bot. His ped puts more pressure on Ultra Magnus's torso, and the bot grunts with pain. He's still conscious? Cliffjumper is horrified.

"If you come with me willingly, I will leave him how he is now, and he will live."

Cliffjumper's first instinct is to yell a refusal, but Ultra Magnus's voice comes out, broken and staticing randomly, "Don't d-kssch-do NOT, Cl-sschhhh-mper." He knows he must.

"You know, Longarm-"

"Shockwave," the Decepticon interrupts, amusement clear in his voice, but Cliffjumper pushes on, "_Longarm_, using this as a bargining chip doesn't mean it is willingly."

The Decepticon looks down at Ultra Magnus, almost questioningly, ped pushing down on his spark chamber, "Is that a no? Shall I just kill him then?" His voice is light, a conversing tone.


End file.
